chicago_apocalypsefandomcom-20200214-history
Spills the Tea
Character Information A strong, dark presence. Some may call her brooding, but in truth she is far too cold and calculating for that. Spills the Tea sees all and hears all. One look and you know she has pierced your very soul. She knows your secrets. You cannot hide. Alpha of the pack All Tea, No Shade dedicated to Mother Night. As a pack they are best known for taking the jobs that other Garou find distasteful. But what else would you expect from a pack led by a Metis? History Metis. The word has been an insult and a shame hurled at Gabrielle her entire life. Her mother, a cliath Shadow Lord theurge, died in childbirth. Her father, a fostern galliard Shadow Lord, died in a Wyrm raid when Gabi was still just a baby. And so she became a ward of the Sept of Two Hearts in Milwaukee. Growing up metis meant that Gabi's life was complicated. She matured at the same rate as a homid child, but was considered a cub at the moment of her birth. That meant she watched year after year as cubs came and went from the Den Mother's care. She heard the lessons over and over again, dedicating them to memory. Exceptionally bright and possessing a magnetic personality, many members of the Sept almost forgot that Gabi was Metis. Her deformity wasn't immediately obvious, making it even easier to overlook her breed. By her tenth summer, Gabi was able to argue -and win - in a mock challenge of Garou Law. Success emboldened the young cub. However her new found courage chaffed some of the others. Particularly, a Silver Fang Elder named Bright Eyes took offense, making it a personal mission to ensure the young upstart constantly knew her place. Years went by and Gabi spent her days heaped with ridicule with even the smallest mistake bringing heavy punishment. She was made an example of failure and a target for scorn. The abuse was never ceasing. Finally, when she was 15, Gabi was allowed to challenge for rank. It was a colossal failure. Though she could never prove it true, Gabi was certain someone interfered. Two brutally long years later she was allowed to challenge again. But this time, Gabi was prepared. She had spent every moment of the two year wait setting up traps and contingencies to both expose anyone who dared to interfere and to never find herself backed into a corner. The plan worked flawlessly. She accomplished her task, and in the process caught Bright Eyes in the act of sabotaging the challenge. The ensuing scandal rocked the sept. When all was done Bright Eyes was striped of rank, becoming Athro, and for one year her deed name was changed to "Broken Trust." In contrast, Gabi emerged a cliath and her deed name, chosen by an Elder Ragabash Bone Gnawer, became "Spills the Tea" for all the dirty truth her challenge had uncovered. (More to come...) Recent Nights After the fall of Milwaukee's cairns, Spills the Tea flirted with Harano. She deeply mourned the loss, but only privately let the sadness overwhelm her. Publicly she was a stoic, even cold, pillar of strength. She immediately gathered up the survivors of the massacre and formed a new pack. They set to work repairing what they could around Milwaukee, trying to staunch the bleeding. It has been a long and arduous task but Spills the Tea has never once complained. Instead, she has developed into a strong, if not empathetic, leader. (More to come...) Rumors Spills the Tea claims to be Metis, but where is her deformity? Maybe she just bribed the spirits to teach her those gifts. Did you hear? Spills the Tea was there when Milwaukee's cairn fell. How did one so young survive when so many others fell?